Integrated circuits for power applications include power transistor cells controlling a load current in a load path between the drain and source terminals of the integrated circuit. The power transistor cells are formed in cell arrays. In addition to power transistor cells supplying the load current, the cell arrays may include sense elements for sensing a temperature in the cell array or for measuring the load current in the load path. Connecting lines connect gate electrodes of the power transistor cells and sense elements formed in the cell arrays with terminals or signal interfaces arranged outside the cell arrays.
It is desirable to improve the reliability of connecting lines extending within the cell arrays or between the cell arrays and terminals or signal interfaces outside the cell arrays.